The Days and Nights Ups and Downs
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: one shots about Mugen and Fuu. always complete and will be updated when I have an idea, so anytime. enjoy reading and do take time to review at the end
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is my first fic for samurai champloo. I have been wondering what to write for samurai champloo for quite some time now, then this just popped into my** **head and I wrote it down and here it is. So I hope**** you will like it. Peace out.**

* * *

Mugen looked over to where Fuu would normally be. Fuu, oh how he had tried to forget her but then he had to go and run into a little girl who looked just like her. A smaller copy but she still had the same brown hair and chocolate eyes, it was uncanny. However she wasn't Fuu she just looked like her.

It had been almost a year since the three of then had all gone their separate ways. Jin and Mugen had crossed paths once in that time. As fate would have it they met in a tea shop. Mugen snapped himself back to the present. Closing his eyes again he could still smell Fuu's sent, oak and strawberries. He missed, her even though he hated to admit it. He missed the way her hair was uneven and tied back in a messy bum. He missed the way she would puff out her cheeks when she was annoyed with him. He missed the way she used to fight with him about stupid stuff. He missed the way she could eat so much food. He even missed the way she complained all the time, well maybe that one less than the others.

Mugen opened his eyes, looking down at his calloused hands. He remembered the last night they all spent together. He'd woken up before the other two. Mugen looked over to where Fuu was sleeping, her arms and legs sprawled across the wooden floor. Mugen slowly made his was over to her, trying to make as little sound as possible. He used one of his tanned hands to move some strands of hair from her forehead. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss on her temple. He had grown very fond of her in the time they had spent together.

Mugen shook his head free from the memory, covered his eyes with his hands then ran them down his face, scratching his light stubble on his chin. He needed to get him self a whore, he was getting horny just thinking about the skinny bitch. How the hell he was going to get through the days, weeks, moths, and years to come, he had no idea. Oh well, guess he just had to make do with whores. Mugen gave an irritated growl and flopped down into his back in the dirt. With his hands behind his head, he looked up at the stars. Okay now his pants were getting tight in a certain area. Jin had tried to tell him on many occasions Fuu needed him. But never in his life did he imagine that he might need her. Mugen the vagabond, the one from the Ryukyu islands missed a skinny broad with no sex appeal whatsoever. Now his pants were damn right uncomfortable, shit it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

**Fin.** **what did you think? I hope i portrayed Mugen well. R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is an AU read and write a review when you finish X

* * *

Mugen lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He hardly ever found it hard to sleep, but recently sleep had eluded him for most nights. He turned to look at the electric clock on his bedside table. The red numbers read 3:36am. He sighed and turned over in his double bed so that he was facing the door. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would, at least get a few hours sleep before dawn. With his eyes now closed he saw flashes of old memories; memories from his time in the orphanage. Three years down the line and he still thought about back then. He had only been at his last orphanage for two years, and then he had been old enough to live on his own. She had slowly crept into his life over those two years. Then he had been ripped from her life and throw out to fend for himself. He had not spoken to her for three years. She would be sixteen now. He was nineteen going on twenty in a few months. His sleeplessness had started after his old friend Jin, had asked him whether he missed her or not. To be honest, he had not thought about it much. But he did miss her. He would wonder how she was doing, if she had a boyfriend (even with her lack of bust). After a moment the thought of her being with someone else, set his nerves on edge and made his stomach twist. Him being protective of her had started from day one, he hadn't meant for it to happen but it did. He never showed it to her of course.

He turned and glanced at her clock again, 8:39am. Damn, his last chance of getting any rest was now gone. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he stopped. Had he just heard that? He listened. He rolled off his bed and pulled on some pants over her boxers. He wandered through his lounge to the front door of his flat. He pulled the chain off and unlocked the door. Opening it he looked into the hallway. It was just his mind playing trick with him again. He sighed and closed the door. He should get ready; his first lecture was soon, and if he missed it he was fucked for the rest of the day. This would be a huge pain in the ass.

University was hard but he knew that she would have wanted him to not be sitting on his ass all day, and getting into fights. Though he had found a great place where they did MMA and trained there four times a week. The guys there were awesome and great fun to hang around. He grabbed his gym bag on the way out of his flat, locking the door and swinging the heavy bag over his shoulder. MMA helped him to deal with his problems, when he was lonely he when to gym, when he was angry he went to the gym, when he missed her so much it hurt, he went to gym. Now he can't sleep so he goes to gym. He slogged from one lecture to the next and then walked to the gym in the evening. He passed girls on the street that used to be his type, before he met her. He glanced at the girls on the street. Too much boob, too much hip. To any other guy they would have great breasts and curves but to him, na. She had been slight, with a small frame and lithe figure, but let him tell you, she was feisty in a fight. After she had been in a scuff and he wasn't there to protect her, he practically shoved her through the doors to the Krav Maga lessons. She needed to learn to fight; he wasn't going to be there forever to protect her.

Jin was in the changing room, strapping on his gloves. Mugen waved his hand in greeting. Jin took off his glasses and placed them in his locker.

"Guess who called yesterday," he said.

"Can't," Mugen said pulling of his jeans and t-shirt. Jin sighed, he was no fun.

"Fuu," Mugen paused in his movements, and then continued like nothing had been said. "She asked about you," Jin said, "She is a black belt in Krav now." Mugen hummed and pulled on his training shorts and shirt.

"Could she take me on now?" he asked tugging on his own gloves and punching his fists together a few times.

"Perhaps," Jin closed his locker and swung his towel over his shoulder, carrying his bottle of water. Mugen followed.

Mugen returned to his dark abode. He liked the dark, it made him feel safe and people were honest in the dark; in the dark everything was revealed. She however could never hide her true side. He found himself cracking a grin at the memory of her getting angry with him one night for sneaking into her room. He was only seeing if she was okay but he never let her know that, no, better she think him a pervert than a softy. If she ever did catch onto him feeling soft for her, he would deny it with all of his might. He lay awake again that night. Good thing it was a Friday evening. He hoped she found a nice guy if she did have one, she deserved that, a normal life and home (even if the thought irked him). But such was the life of a young man like him. He rolled over and opened the top draw of his bedside table. Rummaging for a bit he found what he was looking for. He held up the red Christmas card and reread it again.

To Mugen

Even if you hate me for giving you this, I'm giving it to you anyway.

Thank you for what you did the other day with those guys, they were arses. Today they left me alone whether or not you admit you beat them up they stopped so thanks, Love Fuu xxx

It was one of those rare occasions where Mugen let himself smile. He placed the card back in the draw and closed it. He placed his hands behind his head. Okay so he did miss her quite a lot. But he probably wouldn't see her again for a while. Well he might, but he didn't want too, she probably had her own life now and he wasn't going to screw that up for her. His phone buzzed and he rolled over with a grunt and picked it up. UNKNOWN NUMBER, Flashed on the screen as a text came up.

-Hi Mugen… It's Fuu-

He fell off his bed and was turning on his light to read the message again. His phone buzzed and another one came through.

-I'm outside your flat-

The Fuck! He dashed to the window, no one there. Scampering to his door tripping over his coffee table unlocked it and flung the door open. Shit. There she stood hair in a messy bun, chocolate eyes, taller, leaner, but all Fuu. He didn't know what to say, but it seemed his body knew what to do. He pulled her into a hug and held her there. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he felt her smile against his chest.

"Hey," she said laughing.

"Hey," he replied for lack of anything better to say, with a chuckle. They were silent, just hugging. Mugen had to make this feel more normal. "You stalking people now girly?" he grinned as she hit his back, and pulled away.

"Oh shut up!" she hit him again. There, that was better, her smile.

* * *

Tehe :) had to do that ending.


End file.
